Kiaan's Citadel (Level)(DetectiveSky612)
Kiaan's Citadel is a level in LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate, and an adaptation of the forum play-by-post "Kiaan's Citadel: The Challenge". Like Eclipse, it's a more open-world level, depending on finding and defeating Kiaan's troops and retrieving the Sai Staff. Stage 1: Desert Approach TBA Stage 2: Kiaan's Citadel TBA Source Material The gangster Kiaan had been well known across Tunisia, as had his citadel, a lone fortress in a sandy, arid field. It was here that the drug dealer handled his association's operations, and also where he lived. Several luxuries were available to him there, including entertaining ballerinas and troupers, not to mention the femme fatales. Cash, strength, lovers - Kiaan's citadel had been known across the land to have all of these. What was not well known, however, was an ancient treasure he kept inside; the Sai Staff. The Sai Staff's function was not known, but that it was adorned with gold and gem alike; a beautiful combination, but also attracting to the curious, who ponder what it's power may be. The Sai Staff, however, is locked away in the complex of Kiaan's Citadel (in case you can't remember), leaving many in attempts to find it. Alabaster emerged from the Mandala, Cogs and Derek in tow, and looked around the harsh, rolling desert of Tunisia. "Well," Alabaster said, "We're here." "And where exactly is, 'here'?" Cogs said, looking around the sand dunes. "Well, the quest said nothing other than Tunisia," Alabaster said, "... but what does your PKE meter say, Derek?" "... Nothing for the moment. If this "Sai Staff" does exist, its holding place is too far away for the PKE to even begin to pick up," Derek said. "Sorry, Al." "Well," Alabaster said. "That means we're more or less hopelessly lost. Cogs, what do your Dragon-eyes see?" "... Err... what is that...? There's a plume of dust over the horizon! It looks like a truck! Judging from the shape of the headlights and fenders and stuff, it looks like it's from the 1930s... Odd." "What? It's not the Ark truck?" "It is, but Poland of all people is driving it." "WHAT?!" The truck - for it was, indeed, a truck - pulled up to the trio, and Poland emerged from the cab, wearing a wide-brimmed rice paper hat and sand goggles. "Dzen dobry, Alabaster!" "Poland, my Fatherland, good to see you! What are you doing out here, in... 2081 apparently." "Is bardzo long story. Involves duzy world war. Lots of clay destroyed. but Poland survive! Poland conquer! POLAND STRONK!" Poland assumed a more imperialistic air, to the concern of Derek and Cogs. "That's great to hear, bud!" Alabaster said, "but what about the truck?" "Is relic from Germoney-anschluss. I found in museum, restore it." "Well..." Alabaster said, "It's nice that we have this, but I'm fairly sure none of us have any idea where to go to find the Sai Staff." "Actually," Indiana Jones said, emerging from the Mandala behind them, "I've got someone who knows. Sort of." He stepped aside to reveal a white-scaled, pubescent dragonet, who was looking around in bewilderment. "He said something about a prophecy when we met up." "Yes, it is here somewhere," the dragonet said, "Hidden away in a sandstone fortress. The name's Winter, by the way." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Winter," Alabaster said. "I'm Alabaster, behind me are Cogs and Derek, Poland's the sphere with the rice hat, and Indy's the one you met in the Mandala. Welcome to the multiverse." Each party member named waved to Winter as they were called. "Well, we have party, what of waitings for?" Poland said. "Let nas go find staff!" And so the party boarded Poland's truck, with Poland driving, Alabaster riding shotgun, and everyone else in the back, driving off to find Kiaan's Citadel and the Sai Staff... Abu al-Fadl Al-Hashim and Rabi'a Zaman, going about on there mobile trading service, notice Poland's truck driving by in the distance. They wave toward it, trying to get the driver's attention. Alabaster nudges Poland as he sees a pair of white-clad travellers in the distance. “Poland, over there. Who are they?” “They lookings merchants. Let go see.” The pair direct the truck to the travellers, pulling over beside them. “Hello there!” Alabaster said. “Would you perchance be selling anything? Or at least have directions?” "Ah, yes," says Abu. "In fact, we have both!" contiues Rabi'a. "Do you want to buy any of our wares? Or do you just want directions?" Abu asks. "We know everywhere around these parts! Well, almost everywhere," Rabi'a continues. “Er... I thinkings have space in truck...” Poland said. “Mostly just spare parts, fuel, plunger anyway.” Poland leans toward the window, to Abu and Rabi’a. “Havings directions to...” Poland stopped, then looked through an open panel to the back of the truck. “Winter, what was you sayings of location of staff?” “It’s located in a large sandstone tower, presumably owned by a man named Kiaan. Moon’s prophecy mentioned the name in conjunction with the tower’s description.” “Yes!” Poland said, turning back to the merchants. “Would liking to see wares, and directions to Kiaan’s Tower. Even general directioning would be the helpful.” "Ah, yes," says Abu, "We can get you three spare parts for around 3 non-specific currency units, and some fuel for about 9. I'm afraid afraid we don't sell plungers". "As for Kiaan's Tower," continues Rabi'a, "I think I heard you go up two miles, then make a left turn and continue on for the rest of the drive". “Thankings for direction!” Poland said. “And what I think our upside-down friend here is trying to say,” Alabaster said, “is that he’d like to know all your wares... well, besides spare parts and fuel. He’s got a handful of those and around a 4-L emergency fuel tank in the back. He’s not the best at English, seeing as how it’s not his official language.” “Yes!” Poland said, snickering. “Am apologize for bad English, workings best in Polish. Not that I cannot of try speaking English.” “Understood,” replies Abu, “We also have food, clothes, and weapons. Do you care to purchase any?”. “Perhaps around two or three days of food for six,” Alabaster said, “and what sort of weapons?” "That'll be about 12 non-specific currency units," replies Abu, "And weapons! Ah yes. Let's see what we have in storage for today:" * Squirt Pistol (10 units) * Goo Gun (8 units) * Greatsword (15 units) * Massive Missile Launcher (16 units) * Samurai Sword (6 units) * Crystal Cutlass (15 units) * Shotgun (5 units) * Broadsword (10 units) * Hatchet (2 units) * Banana (1 unit) Poland rummaged around in the glovebox of the truck, pulling out a stack of zloty. “Here 12 zloty for food, 5 for shotgun, 10 for broadsword, 16 for missile launcher, 15 for greatsword, and... believings that all.” Poland counted out the appropriate amount and gave it to the merchants. “How much for ammo?” “1 zloty per magazine or missile” says Abu. “Make that 4 rockets for the launcher, 12 cartridges for the shotgun, and 24 revolver drums of 6 bullets,” Alabaster said. “I believe that comes out to 40 zloty, but correct me if I’m wrong.” "You are correct", says Abu "Is there anything else you are interested in buying?". “Er... no, that’s pry it,” Alabaster said. “Thank you for your business.” He took the goods from the merchants and loaded the back of the truck with it, then looked at his staff in the cab, more specifically the clock dials, and had an idea. “Poland,” he said, “Get the truck up to 60 miles an hour as fast as you can.” “Can of doings!” Poland said, flooring the accelerator and watching the speedometer. Once two minutes had passed, Alabaster and Poland turned the truck to the left, and Poland slowed the truck to save on fuel, driving through the desert... A camp of four explorers is nearby. “Oi, Cogs!” Alabaster said as Poland slowed down the truck. “Take a looksee over at that camp over there. Something about it doesn’t seem right.” “Arright...” Cogs said, sticking his head through the access panel in the cab and looking through the windshield, dragonshifting his eyes to give himself farsightedness. The campers appear to be cooking something and telling stories by the fire. They are not currently aware of the truck nearing them. “It’s a traveller’s camp, alright,” Cogs said. “They don’t look laden enough to be merchants, and they’re too well-armed.” “Stop the truck,” Alabaster said to Poland. “Thank you, Cogs. Take the shotgun and ammo for it, and pass the broadsword to Indy.” Poland stopped the truck a ways away from the camp, and the six got out of the truck, carrying their weapons. Poland retrieved the greatsword from the back, and the party started towards the camp, stopping just over a stone’s throw away. “Seeing as I am the highest in social standing of all of you, I shall initiate diplomacy,” Winter said. Upon hearing no objections, he continued. “Ho there!” he called to the camp. “Who are you, who make camp in the desert like far-flung scavengers?” "Ah, yes," responds the one in the pith helmet, "I am Professor Ariel Moore, searching for a sandstone tower that has been said to hold a staff of great power. The lady is Kitti Canmore, the gentleman with the rifle is Sam Blois, and the one with the pickax is Sam Harris. Now, who is in your convoy?". “I myself am Winter, Icewing of Jade Winglet and Prince of the Ice Kingdom,” Winter said. “To my left are Poland, Derek Stewart of the Protonix Ghostbusters, and Alabaster Dresden, Dungeon Master of the Tower of the Moon. To my right are Dr. Henry Jones, Junior, better known as Indiana Jones, and Jack Grayson, the Last Dragonheart, better known as Cogs.” Each party member waved - or otherwise indicated themselves - as Winter named them. “What is your business out in these desert hills?” Alabaster asked, to a glare from Winter. "Ah, yes," replies Professor Moore, "I believed I have stated my buisness, have I not? If not, I am searching for this ruffian named Kiaan and his citadel holding this forsaken 'Sai Staff'." Category:LEGO Megaverse Ultimate Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom levels by DetectiveSky612 Category:WWIII